Changing The Past
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After seeing everyone he loves died by Madako Uchiha (Female Madara) Naruto decides to go back to the past to change everything. When he first arrives, Naruto saves his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and the two decides to become friends. Watch Naruto as he tries to change the past. NarutoxHarem. Powerful Naruto. Female Itachi, Madara, Obito, Sasuke, and Kurama.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Naruto could only stare at the ruined land with sorrow in his eyes that started to tear up, Naruto thought about his friends and his loved ones all taken away from him because he didn't finish Madako when he had the chance now they where dead, Sasuke before he died gave Naruto his Sharingan and his Rinnegan in hopes that he would be able to match Madako but it was a losing battle form the stat, Naruto did do some damage but it wasn't enough.

Madako Uchiha, having fused with Kaguya Otsutsuki, her power already hard to deal with was down right monstrous, she was floating in the air with the blood red moon, right behind her. Naruto saw Madako float down until she was right in front of him, leaning down she cupped his face.

"Are you regretting sparing me yet Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't say anything as he glared at the ground

"Please.." Naruto whispered out Madako gave a hum as she asked him to speak up "Kill me"

Madako shook her head as her hand slid down his cheek, cupping his chin forcing him to look into her Rinnegan eyes "Naruto-kun we can restart the shinobi world in are image as the new Sage of Six Paths and the Priestess of Six Paths" Naruto didn't say anything as he stared at her ripple eyes "And like it or not Naruto-kun will be my husband" Madako smirked at the broken look in Naruto eyes as he didn't put up any resistance as he was picked up and sweet unconsciousness took it's tool on the young hero.

 **Three Years Later**

Naruto was staring at the sky wondering if anyone was staring down at him, feeling something brush against his leg he saw his only friend in this world, Kurama. After being with Madako for so long she gave him Kurama back. Kurama was able to leave the seal or go back in when ever he pleased.

"Kurama, do you think they ever look down from up there?"

 **"I don't know, Kit"** Kurama looked up at the sky along with Naruto

"Kurama do you think there is a chance we can change things?"

 **"Kit...I think we can but I don't know if it will work. It could possibly kill us in the process"**

"Kurama It's a risk we have to take"

 **"Okay Kit but we will try it now or else we won't get another opportunity like this"** Naruto nodded as he accessed his Sage of Six Paths chakra and having Kurama's power flow into him, Naruto at a rapid pace drew certain seals instructed by Kurama, while at the same time putting the mixture of power into the seal.

Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls started to spin around him in a rapid pace, The seal glowed, pulsing with power. Everything stopped then the Truth Seeking Balls, all merged together completely covering Naruto.

Naruto had no words to describe how much pain he was in, it felt like he was being ripped apart only to be put back together again and it repeated it self over and over.

 **"Kit"** Naruto closed his eyes, trying to focus on his friends voice **"I'm not going to make it with you"** Naruto's eyes instantly snapped open.

"No Kurama, I can't do this with out you, I don't have anyone left" Naruto begged as he tried to ignore the pain

 **"Naruto, I will gift you all my chakra that I have left"** Kurama said sadly **"Naruto, it is time. I'm sorry my friend, see you in the other world, Kit"**

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled as his power along with Kurama's all surged back through him, then there was a blinding light, then the surface of the hard ground.

Naruto slowly got up as he looked around, gripping his head in pain as he looked around at nature that surrounded him. Naruto slowly stood up, Looking around he saw a path and was about to take until a few strands of blood red hair caught his eye. Naruto looked a head and saw more of the hair being left in a trail left to go investigate.

Naruto jumped to the tallest tree and saw three men from Kumo leading a beautiful red head teen that seemed very familiar to Naruto and he couldn't figure out why.

Naruto jumped down with a loud "HEY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" the Kumo ninja and the red head girl turn and look in surprise at Naruto. Thinking fast pulled out a kunai, throwing it at Naruto, Naruto caught it and threw it back twice as fast killing the man. Naruto disappeared only to reappear behind the other Kumo ninja. Hitting them both with a resangan, killing the instantly.

Naruto turned to the shaky girl cut her ropes with a kunai, the girl rubbed her wrists gently as she stared at Naruto in admiration "Thank you for saving me"

"It's fine but I would never of found you if it wasn't for that beautiful red hair of yours" The Girl's face turned as red as her hair "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way"

"Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto eyes widened when he realised why this girl looked so familiar it was his mother "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto just gave a nervous laugh as he walked towards the hidden leaf village with her in tow asking all sorts of questions.

"Where did you come from, Naruto-kun? And what was that power you used?" Kushina egarly asked him.

Naruto just gave a chuckle before answering.

"I can't tell you that, Kushina-chan." Naruto told her as he kept walking, while she gave him a cute pout in response that made him chuckle.

As they kept walking, Kushina suddenly stopped as she felt her leg gave a sudden crack sound.

"Ouch!" Kushina groaned out in pain, causing Naruto to stop in his tracks to look at her.

"You alright, Kushina-chan?" Naruto asked the red head teen.

"...I think I spraned my ankle." Kushina told him as she laughed and rubbed her hair in embrassment.

Naruto bent down onto his knees, causing Kushina to look at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

"Offering you a ride on my back. What else?" Naruto answered with a smile, causing Kushina's cheeks to go red as her hair.

After she got on Naruto's back, Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck as Naruto grinned at her.

"Hold on tight."

"Eh?" Was her response before they dissapeared in a yellow flash.

 **Konohagakure (Leaf Village)**

They reappeared in front of the gates of Konoha and Kushina had a dazed expression while Naruto chuckled at his mothers dazed expression.

"We're here, Kushi-hime." Naruto said, getting her out of her dazed expressioned.

"H-How the hell did you do that?!" Kushina asked him. The only person she knew that was this fast was Minato.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto spoke with a grin, while Kushina gave a cute pout.

"KUSHINA!"

Looking over her savior's shoulder, the red haired beauty spots her friend Minato Namikaze running towards them.

"Thank god your alright, Kushina." Minato said with a smile, while Kushina gave him a glare, causing him to flinch.

"Why do you care about my well being? You didn't even come looking for me, did you?" Kushina asked him with a growl.

"I-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm going home!" Kushina cutted him off an anger as she clammed off of Naruto's back and ran towards her house.

Minato was about to chase after her, but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't. She had to much on her plate today. Names Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto spoke with a smile.

"Minato Namikaze. So your related to Kushina?" Minato asked him, while the other blond teen hummed.

"You could say that."

"Could you check on her for me? I need to get back to the academy." Minato asked before he rushed off, while Naruto sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I never catch a break." He muttered before he walked to Kushina's apartment.

 **Kushina's Apartment**

Kushina was pissed. She thought she found somebody she could end up being with all of her life with her being the container of the Nine Tails after her grandmother Mito Uzumaki, passed away, but didn't go as planned when Minato didn't give a damn about finding her. She felt like she want to scream and kill something, but a knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you in there, Kushina-chan? It's me, Naruto." Naruto spoke through the other side of the door.

The door slowly opened to reveal a rather upset Kushina.

"Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked between sobs, while Naruto nodded his head at her question, and tears came strolling down her cheeks as she luanched herself onto his chest and cried, while Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and let her cry.

 **Kushina's Mindscape**

Deep within Kushina's mind, a woman with beautiful long red hair and red eyes listened to her jailers cry, but the male that was comferting her seemed fimilar to her.

 **"...Naruto...kun?"**

 **Outside Kushina's Mindscape**

Naruto silently watched at the sleeping from of Kushina with a smile on his face.

'She looks so cute when shes sleeping.'

 **'Indeed she does, Uzumaki Naruto.' A voice spoke from inside of him. Making Naruto's eyes go wide.**

'Your...'

 **'Kaguya Otustsuki' The woman known as Kaguya spoke.**

'How?! I saw Madako fuse with you!' Naruto exclamied, a little confused at how the Rabbi Goddes got inside of him.

 **'That girl was foolish. Before she fused with me, I put my chakra inside of you. And I'm not the only on inside of you, if I may add.' Kaguya spoke, confusion Naruto even more.**

'What are you talking about?'

 **'She means me, Uzumaki Naruto-kun.' The voice spoke as she appeared next to Kaguya, making Naruto's eyes go wide.**

'Your...Uzumaki Mito!'

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Naruto was looking at the two women inside of him with complete shock. Kaguya he understood, but how did Mito get inside of him?! Taking a deep breath, he looked at the red head before questioning.

"How are you inside me? I heard you died after Kaa-chan got Kurama in her." Naruto said as Mito nodded her head.

"While that may be true, you came to a world to save and change it, did you not?" Mito asked as Naruto's eyes went wide.

"How...do you know about that?" Naruto asked her as Mito pointed at Kaguya.

"Kaguya explained everything to me, but that'll be explained later. Kushi-chan is waking up." Mito said as the link cut off.

After the little chat he had with Kaguya and Mito, Naruto noticed Kushina started to wake up.

"Mmm...Naru-kun?" Kushina asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, which Naruto thought was cute.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Naruto spoke, causing Kushina to have a blush on her cheeks, before she noticed how wet his shirt was from her tears.

"I-I'm so sorry about your shirt. I need to buy you a new one." Kushina said as Naruto waved her off.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Naruto told her as Kushina shook her head.

No it's not. We're going shopping tomorrow and I'm going to buy you a shirt!" Kushina told her savior, who gulped at her tone.

"H-Hai. I'll let you pick it out, okay?" Naruto asked as Kushina gave him a smile.

"Good. We should go to the old man. He's probally worried sick about me." Kushina said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran off to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutoboi is worried sick. Why? Because Kushina has been captured by the Kumo ninja and has yet to return. He would've thought Minato would've saved her and brought her back safely, but the didn't seem to be the case. He knew Minato, and he knew he didn't care about Kushina at all. While he was still in thought, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Kushina and Naruto walking in the room.

"Jiji!" Kushina exclaimed happily as she ran to her grandfather figure.

"Kushina! Thank god your safe!" Hiruzen said as he welcomed the hug before spotting Naruto "Oh? And who is this young man?"

Kushina had a smile on her face as she ran back to Naruto and grabbed his hand, causing Naruto to blush as he felt her developing breasts.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's the one who saved me from those Kumo ninja!" Kushina chirpped happily, while Hiruzen smiled at her.

"Is that so? I must think you, Naruto-kun, for saving Kushina." Hiruzen said as Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to let anybody harm Kushi-hime here. Shes a perioucs friend of mine." Naruto said as Kushina felt her heart flutter at his words, while Hiruzen smiled.

'...It seems like Kushina's made her first friend.' Hiruzen thought before snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well I have to thank you nonetheless. Since your an Uzumaki like Kushina, I'm assuming you've heard about what happened to Uzu?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah...I''ve heard rumors about it...I also know Kushi-chan has the Nine Tails inside of her. But that doesn't mean I'll ignore her like everyone else is." Naruto stated as Kushina blushed while Hiruzen smilled at the boy.

"Good. You'll be in the academy starting tomorrow, I'll let Kushi-chan show you around. By the way, do you have any place to live at?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No. I was planning on looking at the houses that were avilabe later today, though." Naruto said as Hiruzen put a finger under his chin.

"I see..." Hiruzen said before he heard Kushina mumble something "What was that, Kushina? I couldn't hear that."

"N-Naruto-kun can s-stay with me." Kushina spoke with a blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you want this, Kushina?" Hiruzen asked her as Kushina nodded her head.

"H-Hai. I was going to thank Naruto-kun for saving me later tonight." Kushina replied as she was to embrassed to say what her idea was out loud. Let's just say...it was going to have the both of them naked as they were making love. The red head cheeks turned as red as her hair at the idea she had planned for her savior.

"Hm...I don't have a problem with that. Are you fine with that, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked the boy.

"Hai, sir." Naruto said. Even though he was in a different world, he was glad to see his parents still alive as well as the old man. He was going to enjoy his time here.

* * *

After their meating with the Hokage, Naruto and Kushina were walking side by side as Naruto noticed everyone was giving his mother different kinds of looks, he also noticed that Kushina was trying to ignore their gazes.

"A-Ano...Naruto-kun? Can we go somewhere before they start talking about me...?" Kushina asked him as she hid behind her friend, who nodded his head.

"Sure...hang on." Naruto spoke before putting Kushina in his arms, making her to let out an 'Eep!' before disappering in a yellow flash.

They re-appeared away from the villagers as Naruto sat Kushina down, who was trying to recover from the sudden move.

"Y-You've got to teach me how to do that, dattebane!" Kushina said before she blush in embrassement as shge realized she used her virbal tick, while Naruto chuckled and pats her on the head.

"One of these days, Kushi-hime. One of these days." Naruto told her, causing the young red head to pout cutely.

"Mou~ your no fun, dattebane." Kushina mumbles while Naruto chuckles.

"...You know something? Has anyone ever told you your beautiful?" Naruto asked her as Kushina's cheeks went as red as her hair.

"W-Well, Minato-baka told me that before, but I know he doesn't love me for me. He only sees me as a goal to reach his goal as Hokage." Kushina told him as Naruto frowns.

"I'm assuming you two were dating before...that...happend?" Naruto asked her as Kushina nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah. But I plan to break up with him the next time I see him." Kushina told him as Naruto rose a brow.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked as Kushina let out a giggle as she looked at him.

"You a silly baka, you know that? The reason why I'm breaking up with Minato is because...I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for this chapter being short. It's been awhile since I've worked on this story and I wanted to get back on writing it. The next chapter will be a bit longer than this one, I promise.**


End file.
